His possession Her protector
by l.hate.people
Summary: "Did you buy her?" Tobi gasp, everyone in the room froze, whatever Sasuke was thinking was not espected at all. Suigetsu dropped his heavy sword on the ground, Karin fainted, Jugo widen his eyes. "She officially and legally belong to Sasuke."
1. Chapter 1

"Dr. Haruno, Dr. Hyuga!" a nurse shouted in panic as she opened the young 17 year old doctors' door with a loud bang, "What is it?" Sakura asked softly with Hinata next to her looking at some data.

Sakura and Hinata become a doctor and a vet at the same time because they both love medical stuff so they can help people and become a vet because they have a very big hatred towards abusers of animals.

What did they ever do to humans?

_Absolutely nothing._

They become very famous because they are the youngest and the most knowledge girls on medical faster than anyone in history. Sakura and Hinata graduated from high school at age 16 and now they are 17 and already in the harsh business world.

People would always offer them to work in their hospital or vet because of their brains but they always reject, they won't work with them because they are want to follow their heart.

Many people are clouded by money and greed so their heart would eventually be replaced by their brain.

"We have just located two dog fighter and abuser in a old home!"

They widen their eyes as anxious and worry appear on their face, "Have you contact Neji yet?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, he's on his way along with Inuzuka Kiba, Shikamaru Nara and Ten-Ten." said the nurse and took a big breath to calm her heart rate.

"You do not have to come along this time, we will go by ourselves with the guys." the nurse widen her eyes at Hinata's words, "But what if you two get hurt?"

"We won't, we have Neji-kun and the others." Sakura smiled warmly, no matter how dangerous the situation is she needs to save those animals from abusers.

"Hai, they will be here in any minute now, be careful Dr. Haruno, Dr. Hyuga." the nurse smiled at the two girls.

"Hai." both said softly.

** .**

** .**

Standing in the door way was Neji, Kiba, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru, they are the animal hunter's hunter, meaning that they are to hunt down animal hunters and abusers of animals.

"Let's go." Neji said smoothly.

"Hai." Hinata said, she stopped her shuttering when she met Sakura when they were in high school, Sakura tough her to be strong and don't let anyone look down on herself just because she's shy.

Everyone has become very good friends that can count on each other no matter what happens, they started to become hunters when they acknowledged Sakura and Hinata's hatred against animal abuse.

As they got into the car, Shikamaru begin to explain the situation with every little details.

Neji step on the break as the yellow light turned red, "About an hour ago, an old lady called in telling us that she heard dogs whimpering, chains being pulled, painful barks and growling coming from the house next to hers over the loud musics."

"I wish I could just punch every single person who treats animals wrong." Kiba growled along with a glare, Kiba is a dog lover so it's natural he hates dog abusers too.

"Yeah!" Ten-Ten pump her fist in the air but end up hitting the ceiling of the car, "If you do damage to my car, you will be the one buying me a new one." Neji warned.

He speed up when the green light appeared, "She has also seen the owner of the house pull a pit-bull for a walk with heavy chains around the dogs neck and petting it harshly. We are assuming this case is Dog Fighting." Shikamaru continued as he looked through the data the old lady gave him.

"We have to make this quick, night time is our enemy." Neji said as he stared at the dark skin and lights shinning on the street.

_**Drip.**_

_**Drip. Drip. Drip. **_

_**Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.**_

"Oh no, not our day, rain is our worst enemy at night too." Kiba gasp as he look at the window next to him.

"What are you two planning on to do?" Neji asked the two girls as he kept his eyes forward.

None of them said a word, Hinata didn't know what to say while Sakura was thinking, raining at night wasn't gonna be easy for them, if they got there and it's still raining, the abuser will have a better chance to escape or attack if Sakura and the others are outside because no one can see what goes on on the other side of the heavy rain.

"Shika-kun, have you checked on who lives in that house?" Sakura suddenly asked, "Yes, two men."

"Looks like someone has a plan coming up." Neji smirked, Sakura is almost smart as Shikmaru, her brain works different than Shikamaru's, her brain examine the data and details first before coming up with a defense and offense plan and there isn't once she failed.

"I want Kiba-chan and Shika-kun to stay back for backup in case if something happens, Neji-kun and Ten-chan go in with me and Hina-chan."

Shikamaru smirked at the speed in her brain when she thinks about a plan, she will always be faster than him when it comes to plans.

"Shika-kun, you will call the cops as once we step in the house, Kiba-chan, you will attack anyone who try to escape the house. Neji-kun and Ten-chan will go in first, then Hina-chan and I, don't worry about being loud when we knock down the door because they will have the music so loud that they can't even hear each other."

"Loud? Why would they do that? They will have complains from neighbors." Shikamaru questioned, he can never get what goes on with her brain, she always have crazy ideas.

"I'm sure they don't want neighbors to hear them training the dogs either, to have no suspicion from others, they have to act very nice and normal in the morning so nobody will suspect them. Then at night the training will start and stop when a neighbor complains at their door, if no one complains, then the training will go on till morning. That's how abusers will train their dogs."

"Perfect as always." Kiba smirked with his sharp teethes showing.

"But... an law." Hinata finally spoke out after she had though through the information and Sakura's plan.

"A law?" Kiba raised an eyebrow, "That cops needs to have a warrant to search the house, and right now we don't..." Hinata sighed.

"We don't need one." Sakura smirked along with Shikamaru, he knew where she's going with this.

"Why is that?" Hinata asked, "Because we are not cops." Shikamaru said and turned his head back to the back seats where Sakura, Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Kiba sat.

"We are Doctors." Sakura started.

"And Hunters." Ten-Ten finished with a widen smirk.

"We are such a great team!" Kiba shouted with a huge grin spread on his face.

Everyone smirked besides Sakura and Hinata who smiled. They couldn't ask for more, they have Neji and Ten-Ten who are great fighters, Kiba who is very good on protecting, Sakura, the brain of the group, Shikamaru who is the computer expert, Hinata who has great eyes for very undetectable evidence to prove that the person is guilty.

"Sakura." Neji called out.

She tilt her head, "Nani?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Take the glasses off. You don't need them." Sakura froze, that incident cause her to wear these glasses, even though she has 20/20 vision, the horrible memories refuse to leave her mind no matter how hard she tried to forget them.

"Neji, let her be, we all know it's very hard for her." Shikamaru muttered with a slight worried yet serious tone.

Silence filled the car, buildings passed in a blur and the rain became heavier.

"We are here." Neji said as the car stopped in front of an old rusty house, once they opened the car doors, blasting music was heard clearly, "Just as you said." Ten-Ten nudged Sakura while she smiled.

"Let the hunting begin." Shikamaru and took out his laptop, he used some kind of electric trick to make all the lights in the street go off so no one will know who and what they did during that night.

"Neji-kun, Ten-chan. Now." Sakura said. Both nodded and slowly, one step at a time and take their guns out and checked if all the bullets are loaded. Rain hitting the ground and Neji and Ten-Ten, as seconds gone by the rain became more heavy.

"All set." Ten-Ten nodded towards Neji and he nodded back.

Both speed walk to the door and Neji kicked it down, a man about in his 30's with freckles on his face shot up from his couch and making his way towards Neji and Ten-Ten and was about to demand what are they doing.

But Neji pointed his gun at his head and glared, silencing him. The man's eyes widen with surprise but was clouded by fear. "H-hey, what is all this?" the man shakily said, he was close by Neji so he could hear the man.

"Where's the other one." Neji demanded, said the man gulped, hesitating whether to tell or not because if he did then their cover of dog fighting will be blown but then on the other hand he will be dead and they will find his brother in the house anyway.

Either way, he's stuck but he whether tell than being killed. "He's in the basement."

"Ten-Ten." Neji push the man towards her and she took him outside to the cops that surrounded the house.

"Take him away, there's one more."

Ten-Ten quickly rush back inside, making sure Sakura and Hinata was okay before looking for Neji who was slowly making his way towards the basement door where the handle can break off anytime.

"Is Sakura and Hinata alright?" Neji asked as his hand near the handle of the door to the basement.

"Yes, they are checking if other dogs are in the house somewhere." Ten-Ten explained.

Neji flung the door open, the first thing he and Ten-Ten saw was a very tall and slender blond haired man swiping the dog on the treadmill.

"Go faster, damn dog!"

"Drop the whip and put your hands in the air." Neji spoke out gaining the male's attention, said the male snapped his head towards the stair case and dropped the whip just as Neji said to.

"Who are you people." he spoke, his voice was crackly.

"Get up here, put you hands behind your head." Ten-Ten aimed her gun at him.

The guy slowly making his way up not even caring of the dog tripped on the treadmill, as Neji was about to grab him the guy push him into Ten-Ten and made his way out the door, but before he could step out of the door way, the door closed by itself with a loud bang.

"Ah, ah, you can't do that." Kiba said as he reopened the door and stared at the guy who was on the ground rubbing his broken bloody nose.

"Ha!" the guy got up and try to punch Kiba but he tilt his head and punched the guy's stomach which was an big opening.

"GUH!"

"A fighter never reveal a opening." Kiba smirked as the guy slides down with hands on his stomach.

"Neji-kun! I'm borrowing your car!" Sakura shouted as she rush out the door with Hinata beside her.

"Where are you two going?" Kiba shouted as they pass him.

Hinata turned her head back, "To the abandon house 2 miles away!"

"You can't go by yourself! It's too dangerous!" Ten-Ten shouted, but Sakura and Hinata couldn't hear her because they were already in the car, staring the engine.

The car speed off with Hinata and Sakura inside, "Wait!" Kiba shouted as he almost trip down the stairs.

"Shikamaru! Track them down!" Neji said as he rush to the door with a hand supporting his weight.

"Shikamaru?" Neji widen his eyes as he found no signs of the head of a pineapple.

Neji sped walk to a police car and got in, "Hey! You can't take this car!" a police shouted through the window.

"Don't get in the way." Neji coldly said, he don't care if he gets in trouble or not, Sakura, Hinata Shikamaru are like sister/cousin and brother to him, he can not let them get hurt.

Well none of them can get in trouble because their group had approval by the government themselves, they said that do whatever it takes to hunt down all the animal abusers, fighters, and hunters that are illegally doing horrible stuff to the animals.

_Vroom!_

Neji sped down the street without looking at the street lights and stop signs.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura! Where are you heading?" Shikamaru said as he stared ahead where red lights are on, he knew well to never let Sakura drive, it's not that the car would be pretty when he have it back, it's that Sakura _can't_ drive.

"Back at the house, when I found out that there was only one dog in the basement and non in the house, it was weird, two big guys and one dog for fighting? Doesn't make sense and plus there were two more treadmills. Do you think they will only have one dog on all three treadmills and fight? How do they get all the money for food, water, car gas and other stuff?"

Sakura did an awesome 180 turn when she missed her right turn, "I did some research on your laptop, they lost their job three years ago. There's no way they can support all the stuff they have now."

"How do you know where to find the other dogs?" Hinata asked as she held onto her seat belt at the back seat.

"In one of the man's bedroom, I found a piece of paper, it had the location on it." Sakura gave Shikamaru the piece of paper which was in her hand the whole time she was driving.

Shikamaru looked at the map with every detail he can get into his brain so he can make up a plan.

"Let me see that and your laptop Shika-kun." Hinata said, he did as he was told and Hinata's fingers went crazy on his laptop.

"I have searched up that area, it was once a drug dealing place where 50 people got arrested and sent to prison. Near the woods... there might be people hiding in the woods, the situation to us isn't very nice." Hinata said, professionally.

"Shikamaru, do you have a plan?" Sakura asked as she speed the car up.

"Hmm..." Shikamaru did his weird thinking position. After a couple of minutes, he reopened his eyes.

"There's gonna be someone guarding there because the dogs might run away when they break their chains, that's why I'm going in first. When I don't say 'Safe' then do not come in." Shikamaru said.

"Hai." both girls said, Sakura stepped on the break when she see's the old abandon house, behind it was a forest.

"I'm going in." before he opens the car door he thought over the plan in his head, "If something happens to me, do not hesitate and speed off." Shikamaru said as he opened the door.

Sakura smiled warmly at him, this is what she likes about him, Sakura and Hinata's safety comes first before his. No matter what happens, he doesn't let the girls be in any danger, he, Neji and Kiba once swore that they would protect the girls with their lives.

Why?

Because at age 14, they were the girls who saved them from the kidnappers, instead of the guys get taken away and tortured for 24 hours, the girls took their place.

They were hit, slapped, whipped, burned and a lot more than most people can handle, they had to go through so much emergency surgeries to keep their lives.

Hinata had some leg and arm injuries that require to stay in the hospital for an half a year. Her legs and arms were paralyzed and ankle was broken. She had to do the exercises for her legs and arms to make them heal faster, it was hard for her because every time she try to move her hands or legs, they were either don't move or uncontrollably shake

Sakura had brain damage and a knife stabbed in the stomach, almost lost her life from so much blood loss, she was unconscious for 5 months, the doctor didn't know rather to be happy or sad, either way she can't eat. If she's unconscious, it didn't matter, she couldn't eat anyway but if she's awake but everything she eats won't be in her stomach, she will just vomit up everything.

She woke up with a miracle, that's what the doctors said, they said that people with brain damage and stomach damage all at once had no chance of surviving and let a lone a small 14 year old girl who is barely an teenager.

_**Bang!**_

Sakura widen her eyes, hoping the bang didn't hurt Shikamaru, "Safe!"

Sakura and Hinata sighed in relief and quickly step out the car and to the old ugly rotten house, "Are you okay Shika-kun?" both girls gasp as they saw Shikamaru on the ground breathing hard with a women beside him holding her leg where bloods are gushing out.

"I'm okay." he breathed.

They all heard car breaks out side and door slamming shut. "Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru!" Neji shouted as he rush in the broken door.

"Neji. Everything is settled." Shikamaru gave a lazy smile.

Neji exhaled from his nose with a small smirk, "As respect, genius."

"Get her in the car, I'll look for the dogs." Neji said as he walked pass Shikamaru.

Sakura stared up at the ceiling, for a rotten ugly building, it sure is big.

_**Cling!**_

_**Cling cling cling cling!**_

Sakura snapped her head towards a very rusty brown door, she quickly opened the door and what she saw surprised her.

A black puppy in a cage with glowing blood red eyes glaring at her, he growled warning her not to come any closer. He growled as he exterminate the girl, she wore a white coat, pink hair and glasses, he can't see her eyes behind the glasses.

"It's okay..." Sakura slowly took a step closer, it growled, _'No wonder those men kept it here, away from other people, he's feisty.'_

He continue to growl and glare at her, Sakura widen her eyes as she spot blood dripping from his left leg. Rushing to it's cage, he flinched at her and she start to remove the lock, "Hey! Hang in there!"

Sakura gasp as more blood gush out, "I will definitely sue whoever did this to you." she said softly yet very determined.

Said the dog didn't growl anymore and stared at her suspiciously, Sakura smiled, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you."

Her soothing words somehow made the puppy look up at her and meet her emerald green eyes. Time seem to stop, "Your eyes...they are so pretty." Sakura smiled warmly. The puppy flinched, looking like he understood her words.

Sakura reached out for him but was growled at, "You don't trust me right? It's okay, I just want to get you out of here and treat that wound." she continue to slowly reach him but he bit her finger and sink his fangs deep into her skin.

She hissed in pain but never flattered her warm smile, she knew it would need more time for him to even come close to a human because of all those abusing.

"Grrrr..." Sakura never let her smile fall no matter what, if she wants this puppy's trust then she have to hang on.

"I will take care of you." the puppy froze and slowly release her finger which was covered in blood, staring up at her with his very clear red eyes, like he was not sure if she will keep her words.

"Let's go home, shall we?"

He agreed by licking the blood off her finger, looking at her with an scared look, "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself for everything if you haven't done it on purpose."

She petted his head softly with her other hand as he continue to lick off her blood, "Ne, how long have you been here?"

"Woof!" his voice was very deep yet smoothest that anyone she have heard talked.

Sakura tilt her head cutely, "Two day?"

He nodded his head but flinched as his injured leg moved, "Does it hurt?" Sakura's hand from his head went to his leg but stopped, afraid to hurt him more.

"Woof!"

"Let's get you taken care of, then questions okay?" Sakura slid off her white doctor coat and gently wrapped it around him, not want to cause more blood loss. Turning to the door where Neji and Shikamaru stood looking at her, "Just one?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, but he's a unique one." Sakura petted his head as he snuggle into her warm coat more.

The puppy sense someone by him beside Sakura, he opened his ruby eyes and was startled at what he saw, _'Hyuga? Nara? What the hell are they doing here?'_

"Grrr..." he growled with his fangs showing, "Whoa! Clam down pup, we ain't gonna do anything!" Shikamaru backed up.

"Shikamaru is afraid of an dog, let a lone a puppy?" a voice said behind him.

Everyone looked, "Ten-Ten." Neji nodded towards her as a greeting, _'Now Ten-Ten? Why are they all here?'_ the puppy thought as he glared.

The puppy met Neji's suspicious stare, the puppy didn't stare back, he glared, "Sakura, I have a feeling this guy is bad news." Neji narrowed his eyes at the puppy in Sakura's arms.

"Even if he's gonna bring us trouble, I want to take care of him until he finds a real family, a real home." Sakura smiled down at him warmly as he stared at her with a glare, didn't she say she and him are gonna go home?

Sakura looked at him surprised, he only turned away, "I think he's mad." Ten-Ten smirked, "All your fault Neji." she turned her head to glare at the irritated man.

"What did you just say Ten-Ten?" Neji glared, "Hmm... I said something?" Ten-Ten innocently asked.

"Hn."

"Shika-kun take the driving, I don't trust Neji-kun and his mood swings." Sakura said with a terrified look when she remembered the first time she let a very moody Neji drive her to her house was a very bad idea, his car end up being a goner.

Shikamaru gulped as he felt Neji's death glaring his back, "O-okay."

"Watch out for my car." Neji threatened.

"Wow, I didn't know Neji can have mood swing like a lady on her month." Hinata said as she got to the door with a red dog and brown eyes.

"Hn?" Neji turned his scary glare to Hinata but she kept her smile on.

"Yeah, yeah, quit the chit chat and let's go, I wanna go home and sleep." Ten-Ten said with boredom.

"Yeah." everyone said in unison.

**.**

**.**

As Shikamaru speed of in the people-less street with Sakura in the passenger seat who had the puppy in her hands, "What are you gonna do about him?" Shikamaru suddenly asked.

"I'm going to treat him back to health, then I will decide what's gonna happen next." Sakura stared at the puppy who returned looked at her too, she smiled, "I don't want him to have another horrible experience again, I will do my best to keep him safe and help him."

Shikamaru let of one of his none lazy smiles that hardly happens, "You're too nice."

She smiled warmly, "Do you know what animals wants the most?" Shikmaru asked, "I could never figure it out, no matter how I think, I just can't get the answer." he sighed.

"Freedom." Sakura all of the sudden said after some silence, that got the puppy and Shikamaru's attention, "Freedom?"

"Animals are like humans, we all need and want freedom and the abuser and hunters are taking it all away from the animals. Every animal has the right, the freedom to live, to breath, to eat, to sleep, to play, no one is lower than a human yet no are greater, everyone, everything is equal."

Shikamaru sighed through his nose and kept an eye on the streets, "You know peace between animals and humans will never happen... because we have abusers and hunters all over the world."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to save as much as I can... I want to save him too." Sakura smiled down at the puppy who was looking at her quite surprised.

"Sakura, I know you want to help that buddy but you have got to understand that there will be other patients and animals coming in the hospital, he might be the trouble Neji is worried about." Shikamaru sighed.

"I know. That's why I won't be going to work for a couple of days, I want to spend as much time with him as possible, he needs special attention and care." Sakura smiled and sooth the puppy's head.

"And that's why I can not leave you all alone. Fighting is never your thing, you don't know how to and in this business world, everything is dangerous." Shikamaru grip the wheels tighter as he remembered the most horrifying day in his life, where Sakura and Hinata got kidnapped.

"Even if I can't and don't know how to, you guys would always protect me." Shikamaru ruffled Sakua's hair

"If it wasn't for you and Hinata for taking our place in that incident, we might not even be here. Thank you."

"I can never repay you two for it."

The puppy looked at Shikamaru with quite interested eyes, _'What the hell happened?'_

**.**

**.**

"Thanks for the ride Shika-kun." Sakura said through the window with the puppy wrapped in her coat from outside of the car, "Just letting you know, Hinata won't be coming to work tomorrow, I'm sure she's gonna be taking care of the other pup." Shikamaru said as he rolled the window down.

"Okay, bye bye." Sakura smiled, he returned the smile as he rolled up the window and speed off to his own house.

"Hey." Sakura called out for the puppy, he looked up at her with curios eyes, she turned her body full around to her house, "Welcome to my house."

He looked up at the big house with big glass windows that are covered by light blue curtains on the inside. The grass was neatly cut and no light in the house, whit door and stone steps.

"I live by myself, my parents died when I was very young." Sakura smiled sadly at the memories.

She walked up the stairs and stopped at the white door, her left hand shifted into her white coat pocket and pulled out her keys and plugged it in the holes.

Opening and closing the door behind her of the lonely house of hers, she took her ankle black strap heels. Flipping on the lights in her living room as she walked, she slowly set the puppy her her light blue couch, "Wait here."

Sakura quickly wen to her kitchen and straight to the cabinet to grab the first-aid kit, soak a towel in warm water then rush back.

"This may sting a bit but be strong!" Sakura beamed as she petted his head, he seem to understand her words and nodded.

Sakura gently put the warm towel on top of the wound, he hissed, "Just a bit more." she continue to pet his head, soothing him. She pat the wound softly for couple of times then stopped and opened the kit and grabbed a bottle, the puppy looked at her curiously, like he was asking her what are those clear gooey things coming out of the bottle and onto a new towel.

"Ah, these are anti-bacterial soap." Sakura smiled.

_'S-soap in a first-aid kit...?'_ he thought. He didn't even know when she already cleaned his wound and begin bandaging it neatly.

When she was done, huffing proudly at her work, "You should be hungry by now, let's get something to eat." Sakura smiled and picked up the puppy off the couch and to the kitchen.

She set him on the kitchen table and went to the fridge, "Hm... can food and raw meat isn't every healthy for you." Sakura closed the fridge with a pack of meat in her hand, "You have to wait for 5 minutes to eat." Sakura beamed as she got out a frying pan from the cabinet next to her legs.

"Ne, can you turn on the radio on? It's the red button- oh wait you're a dog, you can't understand what I'm talking about." Sakura sheepishly said as she turned her head towards the puppy.

"Yo! This is the broadcaster; Chuck! Hahahaha!"

Sakura froze and stared at the puppy who was staring right back at her, she widen her eyes with excitement, "You can understand me?"

All he did was stared, "Uh... I guess not..." Sakura sweat dropped.

"But- the radio... how..." Sakura widen her eyes at him, "You must be an alien!" she gasp with her hands on either side of her face, _'Alien? What the fuck is she talking about, of course I can understand her.'_

For a moment there she really thought she saw the puppy sighed at her for her stupidly.

She shook it off and start frying the meat that was cut into small pieces. The radio played a song that made the puppy thought back to the time when his family was alive.

_This is for my people who just lost somebody_

_Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady_

_Put your hand way up high_

_We will never say bye **(no, no, no)**_

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_

_This is for my people who lost their grandmothers_

_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_As a child there were them times_

_I didn't get it but you kept me in line_

_I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes_

_On Sunday mornings and I missed you_

_But when we talked too_

_All them grown full things_

_Separation brings_

_You never let me know it_

_You never let it show because_

_You loved me and obviously_

_There's so much more left to say_

_If you were with me today face to face_

The puppy snapped out of his memories as Sakura's hand patted his head, he stared up at her, instead of a pity look he thought she would give him because he has no family, but she gave him a smile, a very warm smile that he thought he never deserves from anyone.

"It's okay, I miss mine too."

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on like_

"_I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

"_I wish I could find a way try not to cry"_

_As time goes by_

_And soon as you reach a better place_

_Still I'll give the whole world to see your face_

_And I'm bragging right next to you_

_It feels like you gone too soon_

_The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

Sometimes he ask himself, why is he the only one alive when everyone precious to him is dead.

_By-Bye By-bye By-bye_

_By-Bye By-bye By-bye_

_By-Bye By-bye By-bye_

_By-Bye_

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done_

_And you never got to see me back at number one_

_I wish that you were here to celebrate together_

_I wish that we could spend the holidays together_

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night_

_With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight_

_I thought you were so strong_

_That you can make it through whatever_

_It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever_

As the song went on Sakura continue to gently stroke his head very slowly and softly, the cooked food on the table was long forgotten.

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on like_

"_I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

"_I wish I could find a way try not to cry"_

_As time goes by_

_And soon as you reach a better place_

_Still I'll give the world to see your face_

_And I'm bragging right next to you where_

_It feels like you gone too soon_

_The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_By-Bye By-bye By-bye_

_By-Bye By-bye By-bye_

_By-Bye By-bye By-bye_

_By-Bye_

"Have you ever wondered why two of us are the only one left? I have, and I have once wanted to kill myself from all the pain in this world, but I learned that there are people there for me and I can not give up, you can not give up too, I'm here with you."

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody_

_Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady_

_Put your hand way up high_

_We will never say bye **(no, no, no)**_

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_

_This is for my people who lost their grandfather_

_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_'Can not give up?... I never once gave up.'_

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on like_

"_I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

"_I wish I could find a way try not to cry"_

_As time goes by_

_And soon as you reach a better place_

_Still I'll give the world to see your face_

_And I'm bragging right next to you_

_It feels like you gone too soon_

_The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

"You're strong, the pain you have went through... yet you haven't showed one face of fear." Sakura smiled, "But..."

He looked at her, very curious.

"You are strong but not the kind I'm searching for."

_'And what is the kind that your searching for...'_

_Bye bye_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_

_Bye bye _

"I can tell from your eyes... you fight because of revenge..."

He froze, how did she know? He wondered.

"Neji... he use to have those eyes when I first met him during my freshmen year in high school, but he gradually changed, his goal right now along with the others are to protect Hinata and I."

_'Hyuga? Protect? They don't seem to be in the right sentence together.' _

"Ne, when you got your revenge... what will you be fighting for?" Sakura asked, serious that everything became silent, even the radio didn't made a sound.

His ruby eyes stare right into her emerald eyes.

_I don't know_

Sakura suddenly smiled, "I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable."

She remove her hand away from his head, which he glared at her, who said she can remove her hand. She laughed cutely, "Let's eat and have some rest, you need it."

**.**

**.**

"You will be sleeping in here, my room, don't run off, I'm going to take a shower." Sakura said as she walked into her bathroom door.

_**Bam!**_

"Kya~ Ita~" Sakura crouch down and help her forehead which was hit by the door, or the other way around, she hit the door.

The puppy sweat dropped, "Ehehehe!" Sakura scratched her head as she got up and looked at him who was staring at her with a blank look, "=_="

"I'll see you in 15 minutes!" she quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door, "That was embarrassing." she blushed, she felt like he's not just any regular dog, he's different.

"I wonder how he got those eyes, they sure are pretty." Sakura looked up, "Such a weird puppy." she smiled.

On the other side of the door, said the puppy looked around the room, analyzing everything, a vanilla soft bed, ocean blue dresser and closet.

Sky blue walls and white fluffy carpets that looked like clouds in a clear sky or the color of ocean.

_**Bam! **_

"Ita~ hya! My conditioner!" he heard her shout from the other side of the door, he sighed, _'How clumsy can she get?'_

_'Anyway, how did I get here? Where exactly am I? Who is that girl?'_

He thought long and hard on what he did before he turned into a puppy, and got picked up by the two arrested guy along with a red furred dog.

_'Wait, isn't that the weird doll Akatsuki?'_

_**Flashback~**_

"_Sa-su-ke-chan~" Deidara shouted as he skipped towards the Uchiha who was sparring with Suigetsu._

_Sasuke's ear twitched at his annoying voice, "Hn?" he glared, "Ah, don't be mad Sasuke-chan-"_

_**Glare.**_

"_I mean Sasuke." Deidara quickly corrected himself with nervous laugh as he met Sasuke's scary glare._

"_What do you want." he hissed out._

"_Leader-sama needs to see you and Sasori-danna un." **'Me and that weird dolly?'**_

"_Hn."_

_He slid his sword back where it belonged and start walking towards entrance of the Akatsuki hideout, "Oi! Sasuke! We are not done sparring yet! Come back out!" Suigetsu shouted._

_Sasuke ignored him and thinking very hard on what reason does that piercing man want with him and dolly. He came to a door and pushed it open with ease, "You're late." Pein said._

_**'No shit, I walked from all the way outside to here which is the very end of the base.'** Sasuke thought._

_He looked over Sasori who has a very lazy yet attractive look on him, well to girls._

"_Konan, explain." Pein ordered the blue haired girl beside him, "Hai, Pein-sama."_

_Konan looked up, "Last week, I have felt something surrounding you two, and today, I felt something again."_

"_And that something is...?" Sasori spoke up, questioning her._

"_The connection of your partners."_

_Sasori raised an eyebrow while Sasuke stay unfazed, "Partner?"_

"_Yes, everyone in the world is required to have a partner."_

"_Everyone?" Sasuke questioned._

"_Yes, everyone. One is brain and the other is strength, Sasuke and Sasori, you two are strength, the other two is **your** brain."_

"_I have my own brain." both guys muttered._

"_Yes you do but their brain doesn't function like ours." Konan said and took a breath, "Not like ours?" Sasori asked._

"_Sasori, your partner has the brain of **details** and **data**, Sasuke, your partner thinks **outside** of **everyone's** brain." _

"_What do you mean by outside?" Sasuke firmly asked, finally looked at her after him and Pein's glaring war ended, either of them lose, it was a tie._

"_She can think like your opponent and make up plans if she has the opponent information and the situation."_

"_She?" Sasuke and Sasori glared._

"_Yes, the connection setting off from you two are definitely girls."_

"_I have a brain." Sasuke stated, getting back to business._

"_That's where she comes in, you have an unique partner, **no one**, and I mean **no one** can think like her, they can't think like the other person's brain, even you can't, and in some situation, you will need to think like your opponent to beat that person."_

"_You have the responsibility to explain to her what the situation is and to protect her at all cost from danger, because if she's hurt, you might lose her, you wouldn't want that, she's a very rare and unique kind of girl you would never want to give up." she continued._

"_Sasori, this goes for you too."_

_Pein stood up from his chair and glared at the two, a very serious atmosphere surround the room._

"_Whatever you two do, do not loss them to anything or anyone. It will be your number one down fall."_

"_Then who's your partner." Sasuke asked back Pein, he had never seen him with anyone other than Konan._

"_My partner is Konan, every Akatsuki member has one."_

_Konan closed her eyes and took a big breath, "Kisame's partner is already dead, now he's on his own. He is the strength, even though Itachi was very strong, he **is** smarter than Kisame." as she mention the 'dead partner' Sasuke's hand twitched._

"_Hidan and Kakuzu are partners, Hidan has no brain at all so Kakuzu is the brain, Suigetsu is the strength and Karin is the brain, Jugo is strength and his birds is brain. Deidara and Tobi, even though Tobi is the brain."_

_**'Guh... Tobi is the brain?'**__ Sasuke and Sasori both thought the very unreal truth that Pein just told them._

"_Where are we suppose to find our partners." Sasori calmly stated like it was no big deal._

_**'Hope it's not a fan girl.'**__ both thought at the same time._

"_From the other world."_

"_Other world?" Sasuke and Sasori both asked with unbelievable in their voice._

"_Yes, in the other world, lives us too, but they have different lives than ours. Whoever you know in this world will be total stranger to you two. In there, you have five days to find your partner before you totally disappear from both worlds. You two can not stay there any longer than 5 days, if you do, you will lose your lives."_

"_Are you trying to risk our lives." Sasuke demanded._

"_No, but if you two don't go, __**you**__ are risking __**your**__ partner's life."Pein emphasized, "Hn." both didn't know what to say, "Why do we need a partner." Sasori asked with his lazy eyes met Konan's._

"_Didn't I answer that earlier, everyone is required to have a partner no matter what, you and your partner is connected by something called Immortal String. That string can never be taken off, it's invisible and you will be able to locate your partner anywhere."_

"_Take a look at your left wrist." Konan pointed out._

_They looked down at their wrist, a very thin black string wrapped twice and tied loosely on their wrist, Sasori tried to touch the string but his hand went right pass it and touched his own skin._

"_You can not touch it, that's why people gave it the name Immortal, it won't be touched by anyone so it stays on forever, eternity." Konan blinked as no reaction came from the two boys._

"_You can see it?" Sasori questioned._

"_No."_

"_Then-"_

"_It was like that when I first found out Pein-sama is my partner."_

_Silence..._

"_Those two girls never belonged in that world, it's just that when Uzumaki Naruto was born, Kyubi's energy effected the space of both world, in result your partners were sent their, they might not except the fact that they were suppose to be in our world." Konan said, very serious._

"_Now you two get what we are trying to say?" Pein asked, glaring at them, daring them to say no._

"_Hn."_

"_Yes, Pein-sama." Sasori said._

"_How do we get there." Sasuke irritatingly asked. He didn't want and need a partner, he was completely **fine** alone._

"_That... we don't know, you have to find out yourself." Konan said. Sasuke gave her the 'What-the-fuck?' look._

"_She's **your** partner, **you** are the one who has to find her." Pein said, "You two may go now."_

_Walking out of the door at the same time but going off into different directions, Sasori went into his room while Sasuke went outside, not to fight Suigetsu, he needs to think over everything, it went by too fast._

"_Partner..." Sasuke scratched his head in frustration._

_**It will be you're number one down fall.**_

"_Where the hell am I suppose to find her..." he asked himself, he blinked as something pink fell from the sky and onto Sasuke's hand, "Sakura?"_

_His vision blurred, the last thing he saw was Suigetsu running towards him._

_**End Flashback~**_

_'Sakura...'_

"Eh? Did someone just called for me?" Sakura opened the door of the bathroom with a pair of red short shorts and a white shirt that hugged her curves perfectly. Her glasses were off but bangs covering her eyes.

"Weird, no one called me..." Sakura frowned as she checked her cell phone which was on her bed next to the puppy.

_'She can hear me...?'_

"Scary, hope it's not no ghost." Sakura shivered.

"You buddy, needs a bath. You stink." Sakura nodded towards the puppy who was looking back at her with a glare daring her to come near him and take him to the bathroom for a bath.

"Come on, don't do this to me, you really stink, plus how many days have you not taken a bath?" Sakura grunted.

He seem to sighed, the puppy, right now also known as Uchiha Sasuke glared hard at her, _'Could she be... my partner that Pein talked about?'_

Sakura picked him up and start walking to the bathroom, _'Che, when will my chakra be back, how the hell did I turned into a dog when I'm a human.'_

Sakura set a towel on the floor just in front of the tub and set him on the counter, "Does it still hurt?" Sakura mentioned his wound on his wrist.

He brought his wrist to his mouth and teared the bandages roughly , "H-hey!" Sakura widen her eyes as she saw there wasn't any trace of a wound, "What... how can that be?" she took a good look at it.

"That's weird..."

_"Yamanai amedane..." kimi wa utsumuita_

_Sono kata ga nurenaiyou kasa wo katamuketa_

_Kimi wa boku miage sukoshi yorisottane_

_Egaonomama ude wo daite chiisaku furueteiru _

_Chanto kyou wa kono omoi wo tsutaerunda_

_Kimi no koto akireruhodo suki ni natta _

Sakura turned her head to her ringing phone, "Wait here." she rush to her phone and picked it up, it popped Hinata's name up, she clicked on the green button, "Yes?"

"_Saku-chan, something is very strange about this puppy at my house!"_ Hinata shouted through the phone with unbelievable things going through her mind.

"What is it?"

"_The puppy's wound, it healed right away when I changed his bandages because I was about to give him a bath!"_

"What? Mine too!"

"_Tomorrow I'll bring him over to your house and we will talk about it."_ Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, goodnight."

"_You too."_

Sakura closed er phone and turned back to the bathroom but instead of finding a black puppy on the counter, she found him on the towel, soaking wet and bubbles in the bath tub.

"What did you do...!" Sakura asked, "Did... you take a bath on your own."

He only stared at her as if she was stupid, of course he can take a bath by himself. She sighed at defeat, and crouch down with a towel, she start drying him, "You are really mysterious."

After she finish drying him she took him to her bed and set him down, tilting her head to look at the digital clock on her desk, about 11:00.

She brought the puppy up high and smiled at him, he wondered what she was up to, he didn't know what happened when she slightly packed a kiss on his lips. He only stared at her.

"Let's sleep then!" she beamed, _'Sakura... could she really be it?'_

"Hya! I just heard the voice again." Sakura anime cried to him, _'So it's really you, **my partner**.'_

He smirked, "Why are you smirking at me." she asked little scared, _'I thought animal can't smirk.'_ she thought.

He turned around on her bed still with the smirk on and lied down on the bed by edge.

"I'm really start to think you're some kind of alien." Sakura said, she climbed to the other bed that was close to the wall, when she lied down she found the puppy was looking at with one eye open, she flinched as he smirked again.

"Oh my god, I hope he's not some alien that's gonna eat me." Sakura quietly prayed while he heard with a amusing look.

He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep while Sakura sleep like a baby, thinking nothing will happen during the night, she was wrong.

_Very Wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald eyes opened slowly, but then closed as she hugged to the warmth next to her, wait warmth? She remembered she never turned on the heat yesterday.

Eyes shot open and the first thing came to her all of the sudden opened vision was a chest?

_'What the heck? Since when did I tell Neji to paint my wall with a chest?'_

Reality kicked in, her wall isn't even near close to the color of a chest, her wall is sky blue, she shot up and back against the wall with the stranger looking at her when he sat up. The stranger memorized her with every detail. Big bright emerald green eyes with long black and curly eyelashes, small nose, pink lips.

Small and fragile body, curves in the right place and smooth and flawless skin, small hands and arms, skinny legs and small waist, B-cup breast. Soft and silky smooth pink hair.

She was a true beauty.

Her eyes travel from his waist to his chest.

_Slender but muscular… a bit older than me … dark spiky hair…_

He lifted his face and a pair of blood red eyes locked with hers.

…_and drop dead sexy!_

"Hic! Wa! Hentai!" she blushed jump against her wall as her blanket slid from his chest to his waist, "Who are you and what did you do with my puppy." Sakura backed up more as she can't spot the black puppy from yesterday.

She widen her eyes as she remembered her glasses, she covered her eyes quickly, body shaking, even if he's a stranger, she still hasn't gotten comfortable with people seeing her green eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and with surprising gentleness, he held her hands that was over her eyes, for some unknown reason, he wanted to see those brilliant emerald green eyes again.

"Don't look at me." she whimpered as he was about to remove her hands, his body froze at her whimpering, he wondered why his body listen to her and why doesn't she want her eyes to be shown.

"Please, - " his grip tighten around her wrists, "-don't look at me."

"Look at me." he commanded forcefully yet with a hint of softness in his voice, Sakura's hand moved away, reveling her emerald eyes.

They stared at each other for a long time until Sakura spoke up, "Why aren't you disgusted?" she asked, body trembling like a terrified cat.

He remain in silent, why was so concerned about her eyes?

"You don't remember me, do you?" his deep yet smooth voice spoke out.

_'How can I remember you when I haven't met you yet.'_ Sakura wondered.

"I don't remember you." Sakura looked away with cold sweat on her forehead from his glaring ruby eyes, _'Crap, did I just anger him?'_

_'Wait, ruby eyes...' _

"You... you ate my puppy!" Sakura shouted with horror, forgetting about her glasses, Sasuke sighed at her stupidity, "No, I'm the dog."

"Uh? What are you talking about, you can't be a dog and a human at the same time." Sakura said.

"Wait never mine I don't want to know, tell me what did you do to me last night and get out of my house you hentai oji-san." Sakura shuddered at the thought at what he might did last night.

"I didn't do anything to you, second, I'm not a hentai oji-san and third, I'm not leaving without you."

"You're planing on kidnapping me?"

"Hm... it depends on you, do you want to be kidnapped or come with me?" he smirked.

"Either way I'm going with you! Can't you kidnap someone else?" Sakura groaned, to her, he doesn't look like or act like a kidnapper.

"Can't. And I'm sure Sasori should be turned back to normal."

"Sasori? Don't tell me there's another hentai oji-san with Hina." Sakura gasp in horror.

"Who knows." he smirked.

"Hic! Do something!" she grabbed his big hand with her smaller ones.

"Just leave my house with that other hentai Oji-san!" she shook him, "I said I'm not leaving without you."

"Maybe I just need to call the police and they can send you to some mental hospital." Sakura mumbled and let got of his hand and about to get up and run away but Sasuke put both his hand on the wall trapped her.

"You are not going anywhere."

She shrieked cutely, "Eek! Don't rape me!" she pushed her pillow to his face in response he glared at her.

"A-haha... I'm sorry? What do you want!"

"Come with me to the Akatsuki." he said seriously, "A-Akatsuki? What is that?" Sakura asked.

"Hn, you will find out." he smirked.

_"Yamanai amedane..." kimi wa utsumuita_

_Sono kata ga nurenaiyou kasa wo katamuketa_

_Kimi wa boku miage sukoshi -_

Sasuke picked up her phone and clicked on a random button and he just had to click on the green button, _"Saki-chan, there's this hentai in my room right next to me!"_

"_You gotta help me! He said something about partner, take me back to somewhere and something about Akatsuki!"_ Hinata continued.

"_H-hey!"_ Hinata shouted as Sasori took the phone away from her, _"Oi, Sasuke, you there?"_

"What do you want Sasori." Sasuke said, tonelessly that would make an voice recorder jealous.

"_I found my partner, did you?"_

"Yeah, but she seem to be- "

"_Not believing you? Mine too."_ Sasori sighed as Hinata moved far away from him on the bed as possible.

"Can you locate where I am right now?" Sasuke said smoothly without missing a beat. 

"_Yeah, I can sense you. I'm coming right now."_

Sakura flinched as Sasuke's ruby eyes looked at her and his sexy smirk appeared on his face as he closed her phone, "Did you hear?"

She gulped, "I knew it, you hentai oji-sans are kidnappers!" Sakura gasp in horror and bend over his arm and crawled away and to her door, "Don't leave this room." Sasuke warned with the same smirk on.

She gulped, _'No problem, it's my house, I know my way out.'_ she twist the door nob and rush out while slamming the door behind.

Sasuke's smirk widen, "If you want to play, I will play with you."

Sakura panted as she got downstairs, her brain was so dizzy that she can't even remember where the front door is.

_**Ding Dong!**_

The door bell ringed giving Sakura little memory on where the door is, she calmed her breath and beamed, _'It must be Hinata! But... that hentai oji-san might be with her! Oh my god should I open the __door? No? Yes? No? Yes? Gya! I don't know!'_

Sakura shakily opened the door slowly, peaking out the door like a little girl at home alone, "Sakura-san?" a guy about Sakura's age looked at her with a blush.

Sakura mentally sighed and opened the door, "I-I have a pa-package for you." he blushed more as he saw what Sakura's wearing.

"A package? I didn't order anything though..." Sakura said to him, she didn't even realize he was blushing.

"T-that... um... Sakura-san! I-I have something to tell you!" the man shouted, Sakura tilted her head cutely making the guy nervous.

"Yes?" she cutely asked, "I-I have um...uh... you see... for a very long time I have liked you-!"

"What the hell do you what." Sakura froze at the very deep voice, _'Oh my god, just let this nightmare end already!'_

Behind Sakura, standing very close to her was a very sexy, gorgeous shirtless Sasuke with some unbuttoned jeans on and little part of boxer showing.

"Kya! He's sexy! Who is he? A model? I never seen him before!" people on the street shouted with blushes on their face.

"Sa-Sakura-san, who is he?" the boy asked cowering in fear of Sasuke's death glare.

"W-wait! This guy- last night-!" Sasuke covered her mouth his hand smoothly, "You can't go around telling other people what we did _last night_." he said hotly to her for everyone to hear and pulled her closer to him.

Sakura widen her eyes, _'This guy is so hentai!'_

"Sa-Sakura-san, you and him... guh...haaaa~" the guy fainted due to perverted images flow through his mind.

"Th-this is an misunderstanding!-" Sasuke turned her around swiftly, "They should be here any minute now." Sasuke bended his head down and whispered against her lips, so close to touching.

"KYAAA! SHE'S SO LUCKY!"

"KYAAA! LOOK! LOOK! There's another sexy guy!"

Sasuke twirled her around and she widen her eyes in relief as she saw Hinata but turned into horror as she spotted a red head next to Hinata walking so close to her with the same smirk as this guy behind her. Hinata had to be very sneaky to get Sasori out of her house, she didn't want her dad and especially Neji to see him.

"Ne... why is that guy with her?" Sakura asked, afraid what the answer might be.

"Hn." he smirked at her terrified look.

"Sa-Saki..." Hinata shuttered, "Hina..." Sakura understood her condition very well, but she has problems in her own hands too.

As Hinata and Sasori stood in front of Sakura and Sasuke, both girl gulped as they felt each guys eyes on them, _'What should we do?'_

_'I don't know!'_ Hinata was sweating like crazy.

"Hina..." Sakura called out, the guys smirked and wait for what's coming up from the two.

Hinata nodded and took a big breath, "Run for it!" both shouted as they went into the house and shut the door before any of the guy can get in.

"We. _Need_. to call for Neji and Shikamaru." Hinata panted as she slid down the door.

"I agree, like for real, what really happen, I'm still very confused." Sakura got up and helped Hinata get up.

"Me too." Hinata said as she dust herself off. They start walking towards the kitchen together.

"Those two sure is um... weird."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "They just pop out of nowhere, where is my cute puppy that was with me last nigh!" Hinata anime cried.

"Hina-chan... maa... mine is gone too!" Sakura pouted, "I think, instead of those two are kidnappers, I think they are _dog_-nappers."

Hinata nodded in agreement again, she took out her phone and dialed Neji's number but he wasn't picking up, Hinata shook her head at Sakura who returned the shook head when she can't reach Shikamaru.

"Well, I'm really hungry, I didn't eat anything this morning."

"How about we make something to eat?" Sakura suggested as she opened her fridge, "I don't know what to make, make something for me Hina-chan~" Sakura said as she sat on the couch in her living room and turned on the TV with the remote that was by her.

"Not that you don't _want_ to make anything, it's you who don't know _how_ to." she heard Hinata mumble.

"_Yo everyone! Today we have a special guest! Guess who! Yes it's our cute Ayame-chan!" _

Sakura dropped her remote on the couch and hugging pillow close to her chest and legs curled up.

"_Sing us a song will you?"_

"_Ah of course!"_

_Ooh, no_

_Yeah, yeah_

_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"_

_Long brown hair all down her back_

_Cadillac truck_

_So the hell what_

_What's so special about that_

_She used to model, she's done some acting_

_So she weighs a buck 'o 5_

_And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like_

Sakura wondered if those two creepy guys would come back, they better not or else she's gonna call the cops on them, more importantly, she will call Neji and Shikamaru on them.

_Oh ho._

They would not want to have Shikamaru and Neji dealing with them, it will be the end of them.

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not_

_Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got_

_Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed_

_I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

"Saki-chan... can you change the channel?" Hinata asked from the kitchen and stopped cooking with a sad look.

Sakura did as she was told, she hates to see Hinata sad, this song reminds her of her ex-boyfriend, just about a month ago he broke up with Hinata because she was too boring and shy. Hinata still hadn't gotten over it yet, Sakura couldn't blame her, it was her first boyfriend and she already had an every bad experience in it. The guy literally replace Hinata with some slut.

"What are you thinking?"

Sakura blinked and blinked, _**oh no her nightmare came back**_, "Kya! W-w-w-what are you doing here!" she pointed a finger at Sasuke was was standing in front of her still shirtless and unbutton pants that showed a little of his boxers.

"KYA!" Hinata shouted as she dropped the frying pan when she saw Sasori behind her with a lazy look.

"You got guts on hiding from me." Sasuke's lips twitched as he trapped Sakura by the couch and himself.

"H-h-h-h-how did y-y-you get into my house...!" Sakura backed up as he lean forward with a very irresistible smirk.

"Did you think you could really hid from me?" Sasuke irritatingly asked. Sakura gulped loudly, "Okay okay! What is it that you really want, money? How much? Just leave me alone will you?" Sakura said with anime tears coming come.

"Not leaving without you." he smirked at her, "I can't go anywhere with a stranger!" she sighed in frustration.

"Uchiha Sasuke, now you know me." Sakura sweat dropped at him for being so straight forward.

"Um... uh...I'm sorry but I still can't go with you, Sausage-san." Sakura said as she meet his red eyes.

He glared, "It's not Sausage, it's Sasuke."

"Right, Sausage- I meant Sasuke-san, uh... so where are you planning on taking me?" Sakura tilt her head cutely.

"To the Akatsuki." he smirked at her height, he had never seen anyone so small at his age. She's probably 5'5 and he's 6'2. there's a big height difference.

"And where would the Akatsuki be?"

"You ask way too much questions." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"But-" Sasuke covered her mouth, preventing her from talking, "?"

Sasuke stared intensely at the door, _**Ding Dong!**_

Sakura widen her eyes, she try to remove his hand but he wouldn't budget, he glared, daring her to make a noise. She stared at him with horror, _'What is he trying to do?'_

"Not home?" they heard Shikamaru's voice.

"Hn, let's go, she's probably out shopping." Neji's voice spoke out.

_'No! Wait! I'm in here!'_

Once they left, Sasuke removed his hand and looked down at the now glaring at him girl, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Just what do you want with me, I will give you whatever you want, just get out of my house." she gritted her teethes.

"Do I look like I want to be here." Sasuke glared heatedly, he never wanted to be in this weird girl's house, all he want was to go back to the Akatsuki with _his partner_.

"If you don't want to be here, then why are you here." Sakura questioned back.

"I'm here to take you back with me."

"Not going."

Stare.

Glare.

Stare.

Glare.

Stare.

Glare.

Stare.

Glare.

Stare.

"Glaring at me won't change my mind." Sakura pointed out, "Aa. Until you agree on coming with me, I'm staying in this house." he smirked.

Sakura froze in horror, "W-w-w-what...?"

"I don't repeat anything."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, you can not stay here." Sakura got off the couch and rush to Hinata who was horrified at the idea of having Sasori in the same house with her and Sakura and the other hentai.

"Why not?" Sasori questioned with a smirk.

"B-b-because!" Hinata shuttered with a blush as Sasori's gaze stared into her soul.

"Ho? Why?"

Sakura and Hinata start backing up as the two guys made their way towards them, "T-t-that... um... you just can't!"

Backing up against something hard, they looked back and saw Sasori and Sasuke, "Wha- but-" Sakura turned her head back and saw Sasuke in front of her then turned back and there's another Sasuke and Sasori.

"Saki... i-i-i-is it just me that I'm s-s-seeing two of them or you see it t-t-t-too?" Hinata gulped, "I-I see i-it t-too."

"It's called a bushin." Sasori explained to the now more confused than ever girls in front of them.

"B-bushin...?" Sakura's mouth was twitching, what in the world is happening!

"A clone." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

Hinata huffed in annoyance, "Oi, I had enough with these jokes, I don't care if it's a ice-cream _cone_, I will knock both of you out till tomorrow if you try one more joke."

Sakura smirked evilly and both guys saw _'What is she up to?'_ they thought.

"Hina is mad~" Sakura singed and rushed to the living room and shut the door that was suppose to divide the kitchen and living room.

She kept on smirking at the clueless guys that was looking at her, "Ha! I have had it!" Hinata start throwing... ice creams at them?

Sakura laughed but then stopped when all the ice-cream never hit Sasori, "What the...? how can he not get hit?" she asked herself.

"Oh no, where did that ducky went?" she panicked as she spot only Sasori with Hinata in the kitchen.

"Looking for me?"

"Eek!" she jumped and turned around with hope that it's not that guy. Her world came crashing down on her as she saw Sasuke sitting on her couch giving her a lazy look.

"H-h-how did you get in here?" she pointed a finger at him.

"It doesn't matter, have you decided yet?" he stood up and made his away towards her.

"I don't know, you need to explain everything to me right now, hentai oji-san." she refuse to back up, even if she's willingly to back up she can't anymore, the door is in her way.

"Kya!" she shouted as she the door flew open, losing her balance she bump into Sasori and he end up falling along with Sakura.

Sasori glared at her for making him fall, she wasn't even paying attention to him she was glaring at Sasuke for not catching her on time but then _why would he?_

Sakura anime cried as she stared at her body that was full of ice-cream. No one said a word, Hinata and Sasuke stared at Sakura and Sasori.

"You two need to get cleaned up then we will talk through _everything_." Hinata said as she went to help Sakura up. Sasori got up on his own while Sasuke just stood there.

"You. Come with me." Hinata pointed at Sasori, "And you, don't try anything funny on Saki-chan." she pointed at Sasuke.

Sakura hadn't said a word and walked to her room where there's a bathroom there. Hinata took Sasori to the bathroom by the kitchen.

"Why are you following me?" Sakura asked without turning around, "Hn."

When she got to her room, she twist the door nob and opened it, "I warn you, don't come in the bathroom." she said as she headed towards her closet and pulled out some random clothes and walked into the bathroom without caring what Sasuke do.

Sasuke sat on her bed and thought everything over, _'How do I get her to trust me...'_ he wondered.

_'Is she really my partner? She don't seem to be...'_

He looked down on his wrist which had and black string attached to it and-

"Hey, where did you get those pants and boxers from?" Sakura asked from the bathroom door with an new outfit on. A pair of jean short shorts and a random orange shirt that hug her curves.

"From the room next door." he answered, not missing a beat. "Wait, oh no, Neji-kun is gonna kill me." Sakura muttered.

"Oi, are you saying these are Hyuga's?" Sasuke walked up to her, she didn't move but nodded.

"If you stay with us, are you gonna do stuff bad?" Sakura asked, not sure if she's making the right choice. She didn't even know why she isn't afraid of this man and why didn't she call the cops yet.

"Hn, it depends." he smirked.

"Where do you live?" she asked suspiciously, he had to have house, and parents.

"Akatsuki."

"Right, then you get back there."

"Can't."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Don't know how."

Every sentence he answered was very short yet for filled every detail.

"Then, we need to find something different for you to wear, if Neji-kun sees you in his clothes, he's gonna kill me!" she gasp him horror, "Come with me!" she gabbed his hand and pulled him to the room next to hers and opened the door, she went to the drawer and pulled out a random dark colored shirt.

"Put it on, and follow me!" Sakura said as she threw it to him. He put in on swiftly and Sakura once again grabbed his hand boldly, not that she care or anything.

"Hina! We are going out!" Sakura called out as she got to the door, "Wait! Saki! I need clothes for this guy!" she shouted as she put the dirty clothes that she stole from Neji's room in the washing machine.

"Go to Shika-kun's room! He has some spare clothes, I have to get this guy some clothes too! I can't let Neji-kun see him in his own clothes! He would kill me!"

"I'll see you later!" Sakura shouted as she walked out the door with her blue flats on, she made Sasuke put on Neji's shoes.

"I just hope we don't run into people we know." Sakura prayed with anime tears.

This is gonna be a great adventure for Sakura.

**.**

** .**

_**Whisper, whisper.**_

"Look! Look! That guy is HOT!"

"Is he a model? If not! He has to be one!"

"How can I missed someone as sexy and hot as him!"

"SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!"

_'Crap! Now everyone is thinking I'm dating him! Noo!'_

All the females on the street whispered among each other at Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura silently prayed to god, _'Just don't let us run into people I know!'_

But god decided to play with her.

As they walk down the next street they saw a red head, but not just any random red head on the street, it was one of the famous company's owner's son; Sabaku no Gaara.

_'Gya! Gaara! Wrong timing!'_

Sakura stopped on her track and pulled Sasuke's hand to another direction, away from Gaara.

_'If we move away silently, then he might not notice! Yes! I'm smart!'_

"Sakura."

_Froze._

_**Oh no.**_

"Did you just call me?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was looked behind him. _'Kya! Please do not let it be Gaara!'_

She turned her head to the red head who was glaring at the two hands intertwined, "Who is this." Gaara asked, more like demanding.

"Ah! Gaara-chan! He's um... uh..."

_'Come on Sakura! Gaara is getting very suspicious about us!'_

"He's... my childhood best friend!"

_'Childhood friend huh? Fast thinking.'_ Sasuke smirked, he stopped and rewind in what happened, _'Did she just call Sabaku, Gaara-__**chan**__?'_

"Sakura, I told you not to call me that." he sighed, "B-but, you said I could." she pouted cutely.

"Not in public." he corrected.

"Nuh uh! You said nothing about public!" Gaara sighed again and ruffle her hair, "Yeah, whatever."

Sakura gasped, "Gaara-chan! Can you do a favor for your favorite Saki-chan?" she grabbed his hand with a very unresistant look.

_'Favorite Saki-chan?'_ both guys thought.

"What is it?" he asked, not really sure if he should do the favor.

"I need to get Sasu-kun some clothes, right now if Neji-kun saw him, he would be mad."

Gaara smirked at Sasuke who was looking somewhere else, "Are you telling me that he's wearing Hyuga's clothes?"

Sakura nodded, not know what he's going with it but whatever.

"What's his style?" he asked gaining Sasuke's attention, what's a style, he wondered.

"Uh..." she scratched her head, "Er... I think he has the same style as you." she guessed.

"Hn, how do you know."

Sakura innocently look at him, "Because Sasu-kun and Gaara-chan speak the same language!" she grinned.

"Same language?"

"Un, un, that 'Hn' and 'Aa'... whatever those words mean."

Gaara thought for a moment, he took out his phone and pressed a button, "Dai, come and pick me up." he said to the phone, and a faint' Hai' was heard.

"Is that all?" Gaara asked, he has a feeling that was not all.

"Let go get food!" she beamed cutely, he didn't answer, _'I knew she would say it. Seriously, this girl is eating way too much.'_

"Y-you don't want to?" she asked with a very sad look that works on everyone.

"That's not what I mean, I was just thinking."

Sakura looked at him very suspiciously, "Really?" he nodded.

"Are you gonna pay?" she tilt her head innocently.

"When do I not?"

Sakura smiled brightly, she hugged him from his waist, "I knew Gaara-chan loves Saki-chan the most!"

By her action towards Gaara, Sasuke felt his chakra spike up, _'What...?'_ he wondered what just happened. He didn't notice Gaara's eyes flicker at Sasuke.

_'Heh, since when did Sabaku get so soft.'_ Sasuke smirked.

"Stop talking in third person." Gaara grunted, clearly irritated at her talk.

"Demo, Saki-chan thinks it's so much fun!"

He glared, "Stop or I won't buy you stuff anymore."

She smiled, ...that smile..., Gaara knew so well, she wants something else.

"What do you want me to get you now?" he sighed in defeat.

"Can you get me that bear?" she asked cutely like a child and pointed at a direction next to Gaara.

Gaara looked up at the big poster, it was the only unique white fluffy bear that Tokyo has and it cost five hundred dollars. It was the softest teddy bear in the world.

He looked back at her with a Are-you-stupid?-Of-course-I-would-get-it-for-you look.

"I spoil you too much."

**.**

** .**

"Sabaku-san, is this alright?" the saleswomen asked as Sasuke opened the curtain of the dressing room of Gaara's dad's own personal mall.

"It's perfect!" Sakura beamed as she finish analyzing Sasuke. He was wearing a blue loose shirt, not to tight that makes him look like a gay man and not too loose for him to look like a super skinny person that could pass out anytime.

His not too tight dark skinny jeans and shirt made him look hot in very girls view. His DC brand shoes are black with white DC word on the back of his shoes.

"We will take it." Gaara said as he got off the couch in the store and went to the counter, "That will be two hundred, all together with tax."

Now Sakura felt bad, he's paying so much, "Ne, maybe we shouldn't-"

"It's fine, I told you I would pay for anything you want." he patted her head and nodded towards his assistant, Dai.

Said the man took out a silver credit card and gave it to the lady. When she was done, they walked out the store, "Sakura. Wait in the car with Dai."

"Eh? What about you two?" Sakura asked, "We'll be right there." she nodded at Gaara's words.

As Sasuke and Gaara watched Sakura and Dai walk to the car, nobody said a word, then when the car door closed, Gaara turned sharply at Sasuke.

"Who the hell are you." he demanded.

"A childhood friend-"

"Cut the lie, her childhood friend died long time ago."

The Sharingan user smirked, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"I have never seen you here before, what do you want from her." Gaara demanded, the red eyes, he had never seen anyone with red eyes before except for _that person_, he knew this Uchiha wanted something from Sakura since he met him, the feeling he gives off is too dangerous.

"None of your business."

"Is it money that you want? How much? I will give it to you." Gaara crossed his arms with a glare.

"I don't want money." Sasuke smirked. _'He doesn't want money? Then what the hell does he want?'_

"If she's harmed, very serious consequences will happen." Gaara warned, Sasuke smirked again.

"I have no intention of harming her."

**.**

** .**

"Sabaku." Sasuke called out and Gaara turned his gaze to him from the car window, "Hn?"

"How did you know Sakura." Sasuke eyed the girl who was asleep and leaning against the red head's shoulder. His jade eyes darken as he glared at Sasuke.

"Outsiders should stay out of _our_ business." Gaara empathized the our, meaning his and Sakura's.

"No." Sasuke refuse to back down, he need to know everything about his partner. Rather she like him being in her business or not, she was his partner, he has every right to know about her.

"Why," Gaara started, meeting Sasuke's hard ruby gaze.

"Why do you want to know about our relationship." Gaara demanded, glaring, his voice was lower than usual, not that his usual voice wasn't deep and low enough, but this time it was deeper.

"I don't want to know, I need to know." Sasuke corrected, he saw the smirk on Gaara's face, he moved his arm so that it was around Sakura's small shoulders.

"Uchiha Sasuke, traitor of Konoha."

Eyes flicker, hands twitched violently, shoulders tense, "Who the hell are you." Sasuke demanded, he can't be...

"Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage."

Everything seem to make sense now, the chakra coming form everywhere was Gaara's, that's why he was confused when he felt something different about Gaara when he first met him on the street.

"How the hell did you get here."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and his iron grip on Sakura tighten but not too tight to suffocate her.

"I don't own you an explanation Uchiha."

Sasuke gave him a smirk of his own and closed his eyes for a second before reopening them.

"You are powerless right now Sabaku, there's no sand or Shukaku here."

This time was Gaara who smirked, "Even if I don't have Shukaku anymore, there is sand everywhere."

A trail of sand moved towards the seat where Sasuke sat, "I still have my chakra." when he said that his chakra blast, the trees rustle violently outside and making the car stop with a loud screech.

The car driver gasp and quickly apologized and got out the car to check what was wrong. Sasuke never back down from the eye contact with Gaara, the driver went to Gaara's door and opened it, he bowed.

"Gaara-sama, the car engine is broken." Gaara nodded at him and he knew what to do, call for Sabaku's privet car company.

"Sabaku how the hell did you get here." Sasuke repeated his early question, he has no time to play games, sky darken like it was about to rain, every second seem to be days.

"Let's make a deal."

Sasuke blinked, he did not see that one coming, Sabaku no Gaara, the fearsome Kazekage is offering a deal? Wow what on earth happened to him? Never once Sasuke saw or even heard of Gaara make a deal with _anyone_.

"If I tell you what my relationship with her is, you will tell me why you are here." Gaara made his words strong and straight to the point, not wanting to waste his breath.

"Mark your words Sabaku."

Gaara and Sasuke both refuse to tell each other anything unless they both get something out of it. Kazekage opened his eyes and gave a tight comforting squeeze to Sakura who was still sleeping.

"Tomorrow. Noon, find my chakra."

**.**

** .**

"Tadaima Hina-chan!" Sakura beamed as she opened the door of her house after having Gaara drop her and Sasuke off.

"Welcome home Saki-chan!" Hinata shouted from the kitchen, "Dinner will be done in 5 minutes!"

Sakura took off her shoes and Sasuke did the same then walk to the living room, only to see Sasori sitting there watching TV in a very bored way.

"Hina?" Sakura pop her head in the kitchen, only to see her cooking, "Did something happen when we were gone?"

"Nope, nothing happened." Hinata smiled at her, even though something _did_ happen.

_**Flashback~**_

_Hinata leaned on the door as Sasori went into the bathroom to wash off the ice-cream, she sighed, a lot of things happened, just all in one day._

_Could this red head be trusted? But if Sakura shows signs of trusting the raven head, then she might, might be able to trust the red head._

_The door suddenly opened and she looked up, she blushed madly, "W-w-what are you doing!" he had nothing on but a towel around his waist._

"_I need clothes." he stated plainly, Hinata blinked and blinked, "Oh..." that was a dumb respond. _

_Sasori gave a light chuckle and step out of the bathroom, "Were you thinking about something else?"_

"_N-no! Of course not!" she shuttered with a huge blush._

_Sasori step in front of her, Hinata could feel the heat coming from his body and adding he's naked with a towel around his waist._

"_Oh really?" he breathed on her neck._

_She nodded really fast and Sasori gave a short 'heh'. Ruffling her hair, she looked up at him._

"_What an weird doll."_

_**End flashback~**_

"Hina?" Sakura waved a hand in her face, she been spacing out for 5 minutes and Sakura was getting worry, "Sorry Saki, I was just thinking."

Sakura smiled, "It's okay."

"Saki, we need to talk to them about letting them stay." Hinata said as she turned her head to Sakura.

"I know, wouldn't Neji and the others be worried if you don't be home?"

Hinata smiled softly, "I'll give them a call, I won't be home for the week, I'm staying here."

"Call them now, I'm sure you don't want them to worry." Hinata nodded and switched the fire off, walking to the phone in the kitchen and dialed her home number. The phone ringed 2 times before Neji answered, _"Who is it?"_

"Neji, it's Hinata, I will be staying at Saki's house for a couple of days."

"_Ah, it's fine, I will just tell your father. Goodnight."_

Hinata clicked the end button and winked at Sakura telling her it's okay! Sakura smiled.

"Was that Hyuga?" Sasuke asked as he stood next to Sakura and she gasp, "W-why do you always appear out of nowhere!" she caught her breath.

"Isn't that Neji guy your brother?" Sasori asked from the doorway.

Hinata shook her head, "He's my cousin."

"Okay, right now is the good time to explain things." Sakura said sternly yet very soft.

**.**

** .**

Sakura and Hinata had a bewildered face on, sky darken as the clock strike 8 o-clock. Silence as Sasori finish explaining the situation, either of the girls believed what they are hearing.

"Are you saying you came from another world that consider as a Shinobi World, and you two are in the so called organization, Akatsuki." Hinata said every word slowly making sure they are getting the point.

" And you two are looking for your _partners_, who which is us, and plan on taking us back to the Akatsuki thing?" Sakura continued for Hinata who was getting dizzy from the unbelievable stuff.

"Then you are gonna seal us as your property, and we will be bonded to our _suppose_ partner?" Hinata knotted her eyebrows together, "What the hell is all of this?" she growled.

As Sasori opened his mouth to speak, Sakura cut him off, "Are you two trying to get us to believe that?"

"Yes." Sasuke said, "Oh ho, listen up _stranger_, this is 21 century, not some old fashion 15 century. If you are trying to trick some girls to get in bed with you two then you are mistaken, we won't, will not, and will never do it. Go in the street and pick up some chick." Sakura poked Sasuke's chest and same eye level as him who was sitting on the couch as she said.

He smirked and wrap his long fingers around her small skinny hand, he find her very amusing and interesting, she was the first female to reject him, not even a blush, giggle or shuttering when she touched him or rather him touching her hand and be so close to him.

Such a weird women.

"I will make you believe in me."

Sakura gasp as she pulled back away from the dangerous yet gorgeous man, "Why... are you doing this? I don't even know you." she utterly said without knowing how much attention he's giving her.

"I will tell you why."

The next thing she know she was in her room, back flat on her bed with his hands beside her hand, Sakura swallowed. Hard.

"Why are we in my room and get off." she glared, his cold expression never changed.

"Hey! Listen to me-"

The sensation waving off his body was addicting, very, very addicting, but then there was the other sensation, it was a sensation telling Sakura this man is not someone she can go against without going through some kind of consequences.

She was only 17! And not ready to die yet!

"As long as you live, I will get stronger."

What in the world is he talking about? Stronger? What did he mean by stronger? Like boxers who train themselves? Basketball players who practice or... fighting, fighters who turn his opponent to an unrecognizable person?

Upon seeing her very confused eyes, he prepare himself for some explaining.

"I'm a shinobi, a fighter, you are my partner who I have to protect from danger." short yet explained every confusion in her mind.

"But there are other people in the world who need to be protected besides I have Neji-"

"Hyuga can't protect you, he's too weak, along with Nara and Inuzuka." he interrupted harshly as she mentioned Hyuga's name, he didn't like him since the fist day he met him when he was a genin, in fact Sasuke didn't live anyone, especially that Sabaku red head who share that same cold eyes as him.

"If you want to be safe from _**our**_ world then you have to believe in me."

Silence filled the room, Sasuke waited calmly for her to response but she seem like she was not knowing if he was really telling the truth or lies.

"What if I said no." she finally answered.

"No can not be the answer, when you and I were born, we were bonded together forever."

"Even if I agree to go with you the others would definitely won't agree on this." Sakura hesitatingly said with the worry of Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ten-Ten finding out she's gone.

"They have nothing to say on this, it's not their choice."

Sakura confused emotions flow through her eyes, "Why does it have to be me that you will protect."

"I will simply protect what's mine." no what ifs or buts in his voice, just the fact.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean _yours_?"

"Take a look at your left wrist."

She brought her wrist in front of her and gasp, "When did this back string get on my wrist?"

"It was there when you first exist in the world, you just never notice it." he explained getting off of her and stood up. She sat on her bed, not a single word exchanged, Sasuke looked down at the petite sized girl.

"What will be your decision?"

Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba vowed to protect her and Hinata from danger then now this guy in front of her is telling her that he will take the responsibility of her safety.

"Can I really trust you?" she asked like a little girl who was terrified.

"You decide if you can trust me or not." full of questions and worry, if she could trust him when it comes to her safety, "Even if I did go with you... the others will definitely look of me."

Something within her body and mind is telling her that this guy will be the only person she needs in the _other world_.

But.

Could this guy be a kidnapper and try to sell her for some money? But then why did he go through all the trouble to lie to her about ninjas and Akatsuki.

"If you don't come with me, all of your friends will be the one in trouble." Sasuke gave her a little push.

She flinched and widen her eyes, "W-what do you mean?"

"You weren't suppose to be in this world, you belong in ours, as long as you are here, Sabaku, Hyuga, Nara and the others will continue to look after you and Hyuga Hinata, they won't be able to focus on their lives."

Her body shook with confusion, "Show me... show me the proof of you are a _Shinobi_." she shakily look up at him with had an very patient look on but replaced with a emotionless face on.

"If you.. prove to me that you are a _Shinobi_, then I will go with you." she had to make the right choice, she need to trust this stranger, suppose to be a ninja and a fighter in order to stay away from her friends lives. They have been protecting them enough, it's been three years since that incident, their debts has been re-payed back to Hinata and herself.

_**Knock knock.**_

"Yes?" Sakura said and got up to the door, "Saki, Ayumi called just a moment ago telling me that you have a requested patient waiting for you in the hospital."

**.**

** .**

A woman about 20 with black hair and black eyes panic as the nurse in the front desk refused her request, "I'm sorry, but Dr. Haruno won't be here for the next few days."

Said the woman gasp, "Please! I need to see her!"

The nurse sighed, "I'm sorry-"

"Ayumi, it's fine, I will take this patient." Ayumi widen her eyes and flew out of the chair, "Doctor!"

Sakura watched the women as she showed happy and relieve expressions, "Dr. Haruno, please, you have to save my baby! She's been kicked and punched by my brother!" the woman exclaimed, holding the injured dog close to her like it was her own life.

"Follow me." Sakura turned around but was immediately stopped by a very large women with blond haired and brown eyes.

"I believe I booked an appointment this time first, Dr. Haruno."

Sakura looked up at the woman with disappointment shown, "My assistant has already cut off all the appointment since yesterday, that proves you are lying."

She walked around the large woman who is blushing very hard from embarrassment as people snigger at her, "You!-"

She tried to reach out for Sakura and grab her but Sasuke grip the woman's hand harshly giving her a black/purple mark right away.

"What are you doing." stern yet very low. Twisting her her wrist harshly without a single feeling flow through his body except slight anger to this woman for trying to harm what is his.

"Guh! Who the hell are you!" she shouted anger busting through her voice. Even though she was mad, she couldn't bring her eyes away from this beautiful and flawless man.

"Put your hands up." three cops pointed their guns from the door way at the two women, the two made an weird noise in the back of their throat, "What is the meaning of this? Shouldn't you be pointing the gun at him? He's the one violating me!" said the woman who was returning a forceful grip back to Sasuke's arm.

A cop smirked cockily, "Mika Ryuji, Emi Nano, you two thieves have stolen over 50 animal supplies for your own dogs."

The bigger women had bangs covering her eyes and a big smirk threatening to spread out her face, she looked up with eyes full of pride, "You got it right, I did it, I admitted it, gotta a problem with it, you fuckin' fags." she stuck up her middle finger at the cop.

The cop brought his gun up, "Put your hands up." he repeated, more rougher this time.

"Come on, shoot! Shoot me! If you have the guts!" she laughed and took Sakura as a hostage with a knife against her skin.

"Let her go!" the other cop swirled his gun up very fast and aimed it at her, but too afraid he was gonna hit Sakura with the bullet.

"What are you doing."

The large woman flinched and looked behind her, with Sharingan spinning wildly, suddenly her eyes rolled back and body went limp on the floor, leaving Sakura beside Sasuke.

_'So I can use Genjutsu here...'_

"HYAA!" the other skinnier lady rush to Sasuke with a knife in her hand and ready to stab him but Sasuke moved his arm up casually, not really caring what happen next, a knife... what is it gonna do to him? Scratch him? Stab him? Che, useless.

Before anyone knew it, she was down the floor twitching in pain along with the other woman, Sasuke saw the slight scratch on his wrist but ignored it, right when he was about to put his wrist down, Sakura grabbed it and gave it a very worry look.

"Are you alright?"

The two cops quickly rush over to the two bodies on the ground and handcuff them, "Thank you sir." one said with a smile.

Sasuke merely gave them a stare, "Let's get you bandage up." Sakura murmured looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Not bothering to wait for him to answer, she pulled him to her office, "Ayumi, call the guards here, I don't want reporters to come."

"Hai."

Walking down 5 doors, to a door with the number 581, she turned the door knob and walked in, "Take a seat." she pointed at the chair next to her desk and her own chair.

Sakura went to the cabinet and took out the first-aid kit and sat down at her own chair facing Sasuke, she set the kit on her desk and gently took Sasuke's hand, Sakura was surprised that he didn't gasp, flinch or even hiss in pain.

"It's fine." he was about to pull his wrist away but Sakura gasp his hand with a frown, "You need to take care of your body more carefully."

She begin wrapping his wrist, her soft hand never let go of his wrist while her other hand wrap the bandage around his wrist.

"I'm sorry." she all of the sudden said, he raised an eyebrow at her, questioning, "If I hadn't have you come with me, then you wouldn't of got hurt." she looked down sadly.

"I came here on my own." he replied smoothly, same cool tone.

"You are so weird." she smiled at his questioned look at her.

Her smile... how can she smile all the time? Was it because she don't know what situation she's in right now? Or is she just too innocent and naive.

Such gentleness, how could anyone treat him, the most wanted S-class criminal with such gentleness like what he's feeling right now.

"Are you alright?" she waved her hand in his face, "Hn."

She smiled, even if this guy was a stranger who she met not long, her mind and heart both somehow agreed that this guy will be the only one who will be able to protect her.

"...You are not afraid of me..." Sakura blinked at his empty feeling words, "Afraid of you?" she sighed through her nose with a smile, "You don't seem to be a bad person." she smiled brightly.

"Seem? I'm a S-class criminal." he swiftly moved his hand and grabbed her wrist and pulled her so she was so close to him while sitting in her comfy roller chair.

"I can kill you right now." he hissed in her ears, he released her and stared at her, trying to see if she was afraid or terrified, but he only got a innocent stare from her.

"Then you could of just killed me from the first minute you were in my house." she tilt her head, cutely.

"As expected from my partner." he smirked and ruffle her hair, "Your partner? uh... Sasuke-san... I'm still confused on what the partner thing is." she tilt her head.

"Stop the informality, you are my brain." he said seriously and Sakura sweat dropped, "Don't you have a brain of your own?"

"Pein once said...

_You have an unique partner, __**no one**__, and I mean __**no one**__ can think like her, they can't think like the other person's brain, even you can't, and in some situation, you will need to think like your opponent to beat that person._

"Pein?" she didn't know who that was and never heard of his name before, "Akatsuki leader."

Sakura nodded like a bobble head, "You said... you came form the shinobi world right?" she asked.

Nodding at her, he raised an eyebrow, where was she going with this.

"What is it like?" she wondered.

"Dangerous." was the only word in his vision of the Shinobi world.

"I'm not really sure if I should believe the whole Shinobi world thing, it's not scientific at all, how can ninjas still exit, didn't they die out in The Edo period?" she asked, this is not old fashion days, it's technology period right now.

"No, not in our world, if a Shinobi dies, then it's the end of _their_ Shinobi world."

"Say Sasuke-san...-"

"Sasuke." he interrupted with the formality that they talked about, "Why can't I call you Sasuke-san? It's polite." she frowned.

"Too formal."

She nodded, "So, Sasuke-_kun_, why did you become a Shinobi?" curiosity got the best of her.

He was stuck, he never really thought what it was like, it was a normal thing that most people are Shinobis for their own reason, but he forgot why he wanted to become a Shinobi.

Was it to kill Itachi?

To have power?

To become stronger?

Or...

Was it to prove to his dead father that he is worth something and he is himself not Itachi.

"Was it to prove to someone that you are yourself?" she smiled at his slight expression, his eyes made her inside warm as he gaze into her own emerald eyes.

"How did you know."

Her smile sadden when memories that she wanted to forget resurface in her brain, "I once wanted to become like my sister."

"My mom and dad put their hopes and attention on Onee-san's career, it's like I never existed in their world, I tried to be like her but I later learn that Onee-san and I are different, when she graduated from college, mom and dad hated me for unable to do things by myself so I ran away from home for 5 years."

Even though Sasuke isn't a word man, he sure knew her feelings, those hatred and loneliness towards their parents were the same.

"Have you wondered why _you_ were the one born second?" she asked, before he could reply back, she smiled.

"I have." her answer had no hesitation, it was clear.

"Why, why are you telling me this." he asked, fist trembling and eventually turning into a ball.

"I found something I wanted to do on my own will without my parents telling me to."

She stopped and closed her eyes, why was she telling him about her past and her thoughts? But even though he look as if he don't give a damn, he still listened to her.

"Have _you_ find something you want to do?"

Nothing was said but Sakura still know what he meant.

_No_

_**Okay, like when the last day of school came, my friends... my crazy friends decided to be a hobo at school, and I'm like, "Oh lord, I do not know these crazy hobos."**_

_**The freaking principle called on the speakers for them to go to his office and he called me too and I'm like what did I do? He end up giving us food just for my friends to change their clothes. And my friends are known to be violent, and untaught manner and worst they don't take crap from anyone. And they were like, "Pff! Why do we need to do that? We can dress however we want, it ain't against the school dress code. Do you need me to remind you what they are, well first-"**_

_**Well you all know what school dress codes are. Then the principle was like, "W-well that's no inappropriate!"**_

_**And I'm like WTF? How is it not? It's not relieving anything!**_

_**So yeah... the whole matter went on and on, eventually the principle ran out of breath and just gave up. Well anyway! Review! Thanks for all of your support on my incident with my uncle! It's still going on but I'm sure it will be over soon!**_

_**Love you all~**_


End file.
